guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vocal Was Sogolon
Kinda confusing, as beeing a henchman i guess he is still alive and therefore IS vocal. They didn't wrote "..hold his ashes..", but what exactly does the urn contain as HE should possess all parts of his body? Strange thing i'd say... ;) -- Sai Qui 10:03, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :The name is actually refer to Sogolon the Protector, and not that henchmen Lightblade 15:32, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Actually, if you go into the Bog, there's a ghost in one of the ruins called Sogolon. Maybe Sogolon is a sorta title-name for a type of person? Or the henchie's just named after the old Sogolon. --Kit Engel 12:20, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Look at this skill. Now look at Spirit's Strength and Sight Beyond Sight. Rt/P and P/rt characters are going to be fun.193.61.111.50 07:32, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Sad part is that it is a ritualist skill. Rts don't have any shouts. :::That's why he said Rt/P and P/Rt characters...because Paragons DO have shouts.DKS01 05:02, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Rt/W Restro with Charge...All I gotta say about this. --Amokk 16:02, 10 October 2006 (CDT) @amokk: all i gotta say bout this is...charge is elite ^^ Sogolon The origin of this name comes from West Africa, an old Prince named Sundiata Keita - founder of the Mali Empire. The prince was also referred to as Sogolon Djata where the name Sogolon was taken from his mother, Sogolon Kedhou. (Terra Xin 05:44, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) The motivation henchman sometimes actually says "i was named after sogolon the protector" --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven at some point, sogolon (the henchman) says he was named after a great hero (the dead guy). i guess ur using the dead guys ashes. or mabye yur using the henchmans ashes after he was killed and then rezed (as in kill him burn him and put the ashes in a jar, then rez him). Githyan 15:12, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Ashes Is this the only skill that doesn't say "whilst holding ashes"? If so, does it spawn ashes when used or does it only effect you if you are already holding some ashes from another skill? Neon 16:10, 11 December 2006 (CST) :: Yeah, it spawns ashes (urn) when activated and you'll hold that spawned item instead of your regular weapon (Item Spell). Indeed this is not explicit in the skill description and it was very disappointing for me when I tried to use it on my paragon (didn't pay attention to the skill type), as I could no longer attack, hence couldn't get my adrenaline-based shouts to charge properly. So I can barely see the usefulness of this skill even on Warriors or Paragons, since they cannot really use this skill while attacking. IMO in order to be somewhat useful this shouldn't have been an Item Spell but a Weapon Spell or so.. --Noobus 12:08, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm thinking running builds... Yamagawa 18:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) What shouts & chants does this synergize with? It doesn't seem to have much use for "party member uses a _____" or "ends on next attack/skill" type shouts and chants. What would be a good combination? My two fave classes are Paragon and Ritualist, but since I've gotten all their skills separately, I'm hesitant to start spending gold I don't have on skills I'm not sure they'll synergize well... I need to practice VwK farming. - Halfmustache 03:47, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Hmmm... well, as I recall there is (or was?) a favored build that used this. The best use is for things that protect the whole party that you want to last longer. That build used "Incoming!" due to the powerful effect but relatively short duration. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:49, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :I found it over at PvX Builds, too bad it got nerfed. VwS should still work with Defensive Anthem and (in PvE) "There's Nothing to Fear!". The only other Paragon shouts I can think of that would gain a significant benefit from this are "Stand Your Ground!", "Never Surrender!" and "They're on Fire!". There's also "Shields Up!", but it's really not that good. VwS + TNtF might actually work on a primary Ritualist, it's not as good as on a primary Paragon, but it still reduces damage by 35% for 6 out of every 10 seconds and heals the party for up to 60 Health every 10 seconds for 15 energy per activation, while the pre-nerf "Incoming!" + VwS combo reduced damage by 50% for up to 7 out of every 20 seconds for 10 energy per activation with no healing. -- Gordon Ecker 18:59, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::but it (TntF) still reduces damage by 35% for 6 out of every 10 seconds and heals the party for up to 60 Health every 10 seconds for 15 energy per activation ::Huhwhat? TNtF isn't "not that good" on a /P, it's abysmal. How are you going to get 5 pips of energy just to fund TNtF? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:13, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::By pinging your energy and screaming for bip? Agreed, Rits suck with energy management, so Rt/P with expensive /P stuff will have you running on jesus in no time. -Auron 02:18, 10 July 2007 (CDT) I'm curious why A-net even made this skill. To put in propective, you need a modest amount in restoration magic, 6 at least to get near the 33% mark and even then a P/Rt or Rt/P will need enough energy to put out any shouts or chants that have any added bonuses with the entended time frame. Besides shouts and chants, P/ have no other uses as it is a item spell and therefore cannot wield any weapon and cannot produce a ample amount of adrenaline without one. Also looking at a standard P/ with around 25-33 energy, this will easily take up at least one third of their bar As with Rt/P, not only do you not benefit from leadership, with the paper-mashe AL of 60, you are likely to be targetted in PvP and PvE as you are utterly incapable of attack directly unless you use spells which will divert even more skill points from restoration and paragon attributes and VwS gives no benefit what so ever to evade/compensate getting hit unless you use TNtF or nerfed Incoming which stated above is atrocious or some kind of defensive shout or chant which is another spot taken that could be more use to the party in general. Even if this is carried out in PvE or PvP this will require a necro with BiP or Blood ritual which in some cases is demanding and could of been dropped for a better elite. The bottom line is I and maybe others will find this too lackluster to be of any use unless tweaked. Flechette 03:22, 10 July 2007 (CDT) This skill sucks, horrible energy requirements which cannot be compensated by Leadership because half decent adrenaline gain is impossible without attacking, which you can't do with ashes on your hands. Furthermore, this is in an attribute, actualy, PROFESSION (Ritualist) almost useless to a Paragon, and even with high enough points to make this skill decent (30-40%) it's honestly not worth the points. Finally, the are not exactly many "insane" shouts to combine this with, the only one was "Incoming!" and we all know the story on that. There are only two good things about this skill in my opinion: The fact that it lasts a full minute regardless, and its name. Zulu Inuoe 22:39, 1 September 2007 (CDT) You guys who don't play primary paragon shouldn't speak here. There are ALOT of skills that paragons would LOVE to have increased for 44% (even if they can't attack, those 12 points need 2 come from somewhere, why not spearmastery). Not attacking is a big price, and i mean HUGE price, but you can fill important niches with this skill. TntF will last about 14 secs (out of 20) with this skill, thats amazing for 33% dmg reduc! Defensive Anthem is also another skill that benifits, as it is an unstrippable aegis. Never give up, Incoming!, and Stand Your Ground could also be used in synergy with this skill. Crime Mob 9:03, 26 December 2007 (CDT) :: And how eaxctly are you going to power up those skills? lets see: TNTF - 15e, SYG - 15e, Da - 15e... No adrealine means no energy. no energy means unable to use skills. unable to use skill means that having them 33% longer is pointless because you can cast them more than once in a blue moon. I suggest playing paragon and finding out why attacking is so important. 85.160.106.153 19:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::ppl should use signet of agression moar - there's your adrenaline ;) - also a paragon can always use this with 5 energy and perhaps a few 10 energy shouts/chants but I have to agree that the listed (and most powerfull skills which you would want to combine) are 15e, still with signet of agression this should work :) 08:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC)